It Was a Dark and Stormy Night
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Logan finds himself too accustomed to the thunder-less weather of LA, but Carlos will come to the rescue. Cargan. Fluff. Drabble.


The sticky, humid air from the middle of the day gave way for a heavy thunderstorm during the evening. It came rolling through after the sun went down, first with a sweeping fury of wind and then a curtain of rain. Trees around the hotel were shaking and bending as the strong weather blustered the building. Inside, many people were settling down for the night; namely, a very on tour Big Time Rush. Carlos returned to his room after staying up with Kendall for a while, only to find Logan hiding beneath the covers of his own bed.

"Uhh, Logan?" Carlos said.

"What," was the muffled response.

"You okay, man?"

"Funny you should ask," said Logan. "I always thought I was capable of handling weather like this, but I guess I've been in LA too long."

"You're…you're scared of the storm?" Carlos asked, trying to not sound amused. He flipped on the light in the bathroom and started to brush his teeth.

"Maybe. Kind of," Logan said reluctantly.

The Hispanic boy stepped back into the main area of the hotel room with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, and a splattering of minty foam all around his lips. "It ISH purdy baad," he said. "But you're shafe wishhin shuh hotel, you know."

"Yes of course I know," said Logan. "I know more about thunderstorms than you. Way more, I'm sure."

Carlos mumbled to himself and finished washing up, but Logan remained beneath the covers. He huddled up real small and kept the blanket drawn over his face. He felt immature without a doubt, but the constant blinding flashes of lightning followed by ominous roars of thunder was really setting his nerves on edge. Carlos turned off the lights, walked over to his own bed, now in his boxers to sleep, and crawled beneath his sheets. He looked over at the pile of fabric which was Logan and rolled his eyes. "This is really unlike you," he said.

"I'm aware," Logan griped, but frustrated and upset.

"Sure you're okay?"

There was a particularly loud clap of thunder, which sounded like it was right over top of the hotel, and even the windows vibrated. The blankets around Logan tightened and he squeaked. Carlos felt really bad. Poor Logan. He turned onto his side, propped up with an elbow, and stared at the quivering blankets. They remained in that state for almost an hour, and still Logan did not sleep. It was a slow moving storm and seemed to loom over the building _forever_. Logan was going to have a heart attack, but Carlos remained in bed watching him. "Hey, Logan?" he said quietly at one point.

"Uh huh…"

"You gonna be able to sleep?"

"No…"

Carlos cleared his throat. "You uhhh…"

"What?"

Another bright flash of lightning lit up the room. Logan didn't see it, but the thunder which followed it was deafening.

"You want company?" Carlos asked sheepishly. Logan didn't respond, but he threw back half of the sheets and exposed part of the bed. Carlos took that as in invitation. He slid out of his bed and crawled onto Logan's. The mattress squeaked with Carlos's weight. He pulled the covers up to his shoulder and groped around for Logan's body. His bare back was beneath the thin sheet. Carlos touched his spine lightly and Logan immediately jumped. He flipped around and stared up at Carlos, but it was so dark they couldn't really see each other. A flash of lightning let Carlos see the other boy's chocolate eyes sparkling at him.

"Carlos," Logan said quietly. "Don't tell Kendall and James."

"Naaah, you know I won't!" Carlos promised. "Feel better now?"

Logan slowly put his hands onto Carlos's shoulders and touched him very gently. He smiled weakly and closed his eyes. The storm above continued to roar and whistle. Logan shivered and clung onto the tan body desperately.

"I feel so stupid," Logan admitted.

"Why's that?" Carlos asked.

"I'm acting like a child. But I can't stop being scared."

"It's cool. No worries. You're safe, though."

"I know I am, I know. Thanks."

A little reluctantly, Carlos put his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him close. He didn't want Logan to get any strange impressions. He was just being a good, best friend. Seeing Logan terrified while he remained helpless just wouldn't suffice. It didn't mean anything strange, of course.

Logan cuddled up into Carlos's embrace and finally found some peace. He breathed out heavily and nuzzled the Latino's chest. Carlos smiled. There was a roar of thunder, but it sounded a little further away now.

"Feeling better?" Carlos asked quietly after some time.

"Yeah."

"Can you sleep now?"

"Uh huh."

Carlos shifted back and started to pull the sheets down, expecting to leave Logan his own space to sleep, but Logan put his hands out and grabbed Carlos. He tugged at him to stay.

"Don't…" Logan said quietly. "Don't go."

"Oh, okay," Carlos replied. He grinned as usual.

"Stay. But don't tell the guys."

"I won't, I promise."

"Sure?"

"Sure!" Carlos said. Logan put his hands onto Carlos's cheeks and shyly planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Carlos lit up. He kept his arms tucked around Logan, but stared in shock at the sudden move. His face grew hot. Logan returned to the Latino's chest and snuggled up once more. The rain outside ceased and Logan fell fast asleep, finally. Carlos wondered if this was an isolated incident. Honestly, he hoped that it wasn't.


End file.
